


By The Fire

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dry Humping, Hiking, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Rum, S'mores, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: Plant and Tomahawk finally get some time to one another, at Tomahawk's nice home in the mountains. Drinks and S'mores can only mean one thing at night, vein bondage!





	By The Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adrianna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna/gifts).



> Adrianna, thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy this! As promised they do it! (Even though I don't ship this, it's a lot of fun to write and got me out of this writing block.) So thank you! And enjoy!
> 
> (I hope I gifted this to the right person!)

Plant always loved the forest, especially this one, it always held this magical feeling to it, this warmth and mystery, especially at night. The sun was setting, the orange burning through the trees, staining the greenery. He smiled pausing for a moment on the stone path, looking at a few columbines that were peeking out from under a bush.

The smell of pipe tobacco got his attention, straightening his back, as Tomahawk approached him. Tomahawk was huge, out of armour he still was rather tall, letting his waist long black hair out. He rarely smiled, but when he did he had a warming goofy smile and a laugh that seemed to rock the Rockies. Tomahawk blinked. “Pretty flowers aren’t they?” He pulled out his long pipe, blowing a lung full of smoke into the air through his nose.

Plant nodded, he hated picking flowers, rather letting them live, inhaling the scents of the forest. “Pretty, but not was pretty as this forest.”

Tomahawk nudged Plant. “A little longer.”

Plant laughed. “I didn't know sleeping at your place included a hike.”

Tomahawk stared at him. “I figured a hike around would brighten your spirits, and you’d like the landscape.”

“It is pretty,” Plant asked continuing uphill, humming as he took in the scenery.

Tomahawk trailed after him, still smoking his pipe.

 

“Y-you live here?” Plant froze, his senses overtaken by beauty.

Tomahawk lived on an Indian reservation, and Plant knew that Tomahawk did a lot of fighting to get some of the lands back, and for the government to start treating the natives with more respect. But Plant wasn’t expecting much, just a simple little house. Not this massive teepee, longhouse cabin that had an enormous front porch, a fireplace, this was unexpected. It was carved into the mountain, and by the looks of it, the bottom half walls were made of stones.

Tomahawk stood beside him, nodding. “After getting the government to give back some of the land and some more funding, the natives were so happy that they started building me a home. I got a little upset seeing how much money they were planning to spend on it, so I convinced them that this could be a shelter too. The basement is mostly rooms and extra storage. Ya know if a flood or tornado, mudslide, and such happens.” Tomahawk shrugged.

“R-really?” He blinked, taken aback by the size, Tomahawk did have such a huge heart for his people, and his people had an even bigger one. “T-they love you.” A split second later his vision blurred, he lost his balance, meeting Tomahawk’s sea blue eyes. “T-Toma…” Plant mumbled.

Tomahawk was never a man of words, but of actions, and that action, that deep kiss nearly melted Plant there. His spine shivered, his hands found their way to his shoulders, clawing, his vines wrapped around Tomahawk as if trying to not fall out of reality. Tomahawk pushed deeper into Plant’s mouth, running his tongue along the edges, on his teeth, playing with Plant’s own tongue.

 

Plant watched the fire, sticking another marshmallow on the metal stick, shoving it into the flames, catching it on fire. Waving it around a little, acting like it was a star in a leash, finally blowing it out and putting the melted white mush onto a graham cracker and chocolate. Enjoying the taste of the sweets.

Tomahawk sat down on another seat, handing Plant a glass bottle, popping open his own as he kicked his feet up onto the firepit.

Plant took the drink. “What is it?” he smelled the strong scent of pineapple wafting up from the clear drink.

“I have these pineapple rum samplers, figured why not?” He shrugged taking a drink. “Strong.” He mumbled half to himself and to Plant.

Plant looked down into the bottle, taking a sip, it tasted raw, tart, and foul, burning his throat was it went down. He gasped for air. “Strong? It feels like I ate fire.”

Tomahawk chuckled. “I’m not one for alcohol, but they’ve been sitting for awhile, and tonight’s a nice night.” He sunk down in his chair.

Plant nodded, looking up at the stars. “It’s nice out here, you’re far away from the city, the land is beautiful, and you can see the stars.” He took another drink.

“I love it out here.” Tomahawk sat up, finishing the bottle, setting it on the fire pit. “Almost as much as I love you.”

Plant giggled the drink traveling up to his brain. “Mind if I come over?”

Tomahawk raised an eyebrow. “No, not at all.”

Plant got to his feet, wobbling over, falling onto Tomahawk’s lap, wrapping his arms around Tomahawks larger shoulders, as he did the same, slipping his hands around Plant’s waist. Their lips met again, Tomahawk pushed into Plant, tasting around, Plant licked up what Tomahawk left in his mouth, picking out the raw pineapple flavor. Pressing against one another, Plant grinned against Tomahawk, gasping rubbing one another together, tension growing between them. Plant mumbled, humping against Tomahawk. “T-Toma…”

He saw how Tomahawk’s eyes had this certain glow, pressing soft kisses on Plant’s neck. That was Tomahawk’s pet name, ‘Toma’, ever since the first night they spent together Plant gasped out that name, and now it was stuck, only breathing it when they were alone. Plant grinded into Tomahawk’s hips, trying to impale himself on something that wasn’t there. Tomahawk grinned, his hands trailing up, slipping into Plant’s shirt. “Here?”

Plant nodded, looking up. “Under the stars.” He shook under Tomahawk’s touch.

Tomahawk grinned, nipping his flesh softly, his hands pushing Plant’s hips down, their groins finally meeting. They both gasped, kissing again as they rubbed against one another, Plant humped, heat spreading through him, his stomach tickling, his veins curling, the thorns disappearing as they sunk back in, sheathing them.

Plant shook, as his clothes slowly peeled away due to Tomahawk’s rough hands, touching, roaming, making Plant whimper and moan to his lover. His veins shook, curling up the chair, around Tomahawk’s ankles. His shirt and Plant's were on the ground, exposing himself to the fire’s warmth and Tomahawk’s mouth. Ripples of pleasure shocked through his body as teeth met his sensitive nipple, then the slow lapping of a tongue made him rolled his head back, whimpering. His arms tightened around Tomahawk’s shoulders, pushing down against his lover’s growing hardness. “D-do you h-have it, Toma?”

Tomahawk paused, pulling a small bottle out of his jeans pocket, nodding. Plant narrowed his eyes, his veins shooting for the bottle, others wrapped around Tomahawk, his arms behind his back, one around his neck. Tugging his lover back slowly. “Kinky?” Tomahawk raised an eyebrow.

Plant shrugged. “I couldn’t wait much longer, besides it’s been awhile.” He took the bottle, pulling his boxers down, coating not his hand but one of his veins, watching as the liquid drip slowly off of it, curling it around his thigh, tightening it as the tip rubbed against his own entrance. Plant gasped propping himself against the chair’s arms, whimpering at the much thicker appendage pushed into him. He rested his forehead on Tomahawks neck, panting out as pleasure replaced pain, his hips humping his vein, right above Tomahawk. “Ah...T-Toma…” He breathed into the other's ear.

Toma gasped, his mask falling away as his hips bucked up to Plant’s, Plant kissing Tomahawk’s neck, his hands finding their way to Tomahawk’s pants. Popping them open, pulling the zipper down. Plant stopped for a moment his body rocking as he moaned out, one last good coat before he pulled himself out. His vein twisted around, sneaking down between Tomahawk’s legs, gently wrapping around Tomahawk’s length. Tomahawk gasped.

Plant licked his lips, pouring more lube onto his lover, as his vein pulled Tomahawk out, rubbing him, coating him. “I-I always for-forget how big you are.”

Tomahawk gasped, his length twitching in Plant’s grasp, pleased he pulled his vein away. “Ready?”

Plant nodded, inching with his knees, stopping right above Tomahawk, inching himself down. Biting his lips as he felt Tomahawk’s tip, shaking his lips to allow Tomahawk an easier fit, moaning. Tomahawk thrust up into him, filling him, falling back down, Plant cried out, falling onto Tomahawk. “TOMA!” His veins tightened around Tomahawk, shivering as he got used to the filling length. Shaking. “Ah!” He quivered.

Tomahawk started thrusting into Plant, who was gasping and whimpering letting Tomahawk finally take control, giving in. It started slowly, soon picking up pace, Plant held onto Tomahawk's shoulders, moaning into the cold night’s air. Their bodies rocking against one another, Tomahawk grinding into him, rubbing against his G-spot, making him moan louder. Slowly Plant opened his hips a little more, letting Tomahawk take what he wanted, and give Plant sweet release. His nails dug into Tomahawk’s back, red marks following them, Tomahawk filling him roughly.

Plant didn’t think he could take it anymore, he was so close, then he finally felt it, gasping as he came, his body twitching in pleasure, as Tomahawk filled him. They fell into a pile, weakly grabbing at one another, lazy kisses and soft broken words. Plant soon fell asleep in Tomahawk’s arms, the fire still burning bright, as the wind ruffled through the trees.


End file.
